


Blood Red

by ungrateful_sinner



Series: Hau'oli 99 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Everyone's going to end up working here eventually tbh, Gen, Pokemon AU, Rachel is a nurse, Rated T for language, Zack is a Skull Grunt (for now)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: Hau'oli's newest nurse (in training) deals with a Skull Grunt.





	Blood Red

In Rachel’s line of work, it’s not uncommon for people to show up covered in blood and bandages.

Why would it be? She’s a nurse, even if it’s just in training. And the thing about being a nurse is that you tend to meet with injured people.

That being said, it is  _ not _ normal for someone to show up covered in another person’s blood.

Now, the number one rule of nursing is that you should never assume without a good reason.

In most cases, Rachel would consider the possibility that the red stains was from a wound that was not immediately visible. However, considering the fact that he also has a bloody knife in his hand, it’s probably safe to say that the blood is not in fact his.

There’s also the fact that he’s wearing a team skull uniform, so the potential of him having been in a fight is even more likely. But for some reason, under the tank top, he has bandages over his arms and chest. Is he injured? But he’s not walking like he is -- maybe a fashion statement? It could be, since his hair is also dyed a blood red instead of the standard blue.

Add that to his height, and he could be considered intimidating.

Rachel stays calm.

“Welcome to the Hau’oli Pokemon Center. Can I help you?” She absentmindedly glances down at Everett.

The umbreon, who was sleeping behind the desk only a moment ago, glances up at her with yellow eyes. He’s alert now, and gives her a small nod. If they have to fight, they will.

Of all the days to have most of the center closed down for repairs, why did it have to be now?

How did he even get past security?

“Yeah,” the guy says. “My fuckin’ pokemon took one hell of a hit.” The man is visibly tense -- his eyes dart around the room, as if checking for any sign of a threat. Rachel nods.

“Alright -- may I see them?” The man nods, but clenches his knife tighter as he takes the pokeball off of his belt.

“I’m not going to steal them,” Rachel simply says, taking it.

“Shut up, I know that!”

The nurse rolls her eyes before putting the pokeball into the healer.

“And done.” She hands it back. As soon as he’s got a hold of it, he puts the knife away and lets the pokemon out. Everett jumps onto the counter in anticipation of a battle, but the man pays him no mind.

No, he’s much more occupied with the rockruff rubbing at his legs.

“Hey there, girl. ‘Ya really fucked them up, you know that?” He crouches down to praise the puppy like one would a young child, and Rachel can’t help but smile a bit. It seems that the blood-covered man has a soft side. He looks up at her, visibly more relaxed.

“Hey nurse, you got a name?”

“Oh!” She jumps a bit. “It’s Rachel.” She  _ really _ hopes she’s not going to get hit on -- that’s always uncomfortable, especially when she turns them down.

This time, though, that’s not the case.

“Alright, Ray.” He stands up. “I’ll probably see you around some time. Thanks for patching her up.” He starts to walk out, turning back as the rockruff tries to investigate Everett. “Oi, Fluffy! Let’s go!” The puppy runs over to walk by his side.

Her…

Her name is Fluffy.

This tall, blood-covered man named his puppy pokemon  _ Fluffy. _

Rachel almost giggles at that.

She really hopes he’s right about seeing her around.

**Author's Note:**

> Everett is shiny, by the way.


End file.
